Aura of Destruction
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: A evil supervillian wants to destroy the world. Typical ay He kidnaps a super. What happens when the Powers That Be want to talk to Violet. A little bit of Viony fluff in the end. Please Review.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi, this is my first Incredibles fic. All Incredibles characters belong to Pixar and Disney. All my characters belong to me. I have changed the name of this and changed the first chapter what i had before but i think it is better now. Please R & R.

The night is dark, and all is quiet. The moon is full but the clouds hide most of it, not allowing its light to reach the street below. The only movement that can be seen is a girl, running towards a warehouse. Following her is a man, dressed dark clothes. His black cloak billows behind him. The girl, reaching the warehouse, finds the door locked. Frantically the girl looks around for some place to hide. Seeing none she stands back away from the door. Lifting her now glowing hands, she winces, and releases the energy to blast the door open. Hurrying inside, the girl blasts the ceiling causing it to collapse and create a barrier.

As the man reaches the destroyed entrance, he laughs, a cold heartless laugh. He raises his hand, surrounding the rubble in a green aura. Casually he then pushes the rubble away, and releases the aura. The man strides in gracefully.

The girl, finding herself at a dead end, begins to blast the wall, in attempt to create an exit. Constantly, she looks over her shoulder, seeing the man approaching.

"You know you can't escape me," the man says dodging a few blasts sent at him, "All you must do, is allow me access to your source."

"I will never help you destroy the world!" the girl snaps, blasting the wall some more.

The man then surrounds her in the green aura, lifting her into the air.

"It's a pity," he lifts the girl in the air by the aura, "Not long ago, you would have jumped at the chance to join me."

"Yes, but you were not trying to destroy the world then!" the girl tries to create more blasts, but fails each time.

"Don't waist your energy, Flamigirl," the man says as she starts to try to blast the aura, "You know your powers won't work in there."

"Let me go!" the girl screams, having given up the blast attempts.

"I don't think so," the man takes out a lute from his pocket, and begins to play it. The girl, still held in the air by the aura, gets a look of fear as she hears the sorrowful tune the man is playing. Slowly her expression becomes blank, and the man gently places her back on the ground.

"Your will is mine now," The man then projects his aura at the floor, creating a warp portal, "And after I'm done with you, all shall know Aura." After quickly dropping a time explosive, he and the girl disappear through the portal. The warehouse then explodes, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble in its stead.

A green circle appears over the obliterated warehouse, and the mans laugh can be heard. Eerie the scene is for a moment, but soon the laugh and circle fade away completely.

A/N: I know this doesn't have any of the Incredibles in it at this point, but at least it has a Super or two. I know it is short for now, but I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer. 


	2. The PTB

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to Pixar and to Disney. I tried to buy them for a dollar and a piece of bubble gum, but it was a no go.

Violet Parr sat in her room, watching the world go by outside her window. It was summer break, and Metroville was in the middle of a drought. The heat had risen up high enough, that moving seemed to take too much energy. Even Dash seemed to slow down considerably. All of Violet's friends were either on family vacations or at some kind of camp. Not even her boyfriend, Tony, was in town. Off on a trip to Europe, he was.

The only retreat from the humid air was to go into the house, and sit in front of the air conditioner.  
Even then, the heat began to over power Violet. Drowsiness took a hold of her, and she soon found herself slipping into bed. Soon she was sound asleep.

It was sometime in the afternoon when she awoke. It was a lot cooler, a lot less humid. Feeling reenergized, Violet went down stairs. The rest of her family seemed to regain their energy as well, because they could be seen coming together from the coolest places of the house.

Sitting down, Violet picked up the paper. Though she didn't often read the news, she did so on day such as this.

"Hmm," she said to her self while reading an article.

"What is it, Vi?" her mother asked walking over to her.

"It says here, in this article that there was an explosion last night, around eleven," Violet says as her father looks over her shoulder, "the explosion seems to have originated in a warehouse, one that has been abandoned for years."

"That's odd," Bob says, "There was not anything of value to blow up."

"Yeah, and no one was thought to be in the warehouse at the time it blew up," Violet pointed out

"Do they know why it blew up?" Dash asks running in.

"It doesn't say, they don't know," she studied the article for several minutes.

"I'd say it was a accident," Helen says bringing the dinner in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, something like that," Violet puts the paper away, and soon the whole family forgets the explosion. Though they did not know it then, but their lives would soon be altered by the origin of that explosion.

A car drives up to the gate at the Mode Estate. It is black, and in the style that the government often prefers in their vehicles. The driver's window steadily lowers.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guard comes on the screen.

The driver, a man with dark hair, a mustache and sunglasses, holds up a badge barring the initials PTB.

"We'd like a few words with Ms. Mode," he puts his badge away.

"Yes, sir. Right away," the guard quickly opens the lazar gate, while trying to get a glance at the other person in the car.

The second man, a blond also wearing glasses, gave the guard a glare. The car then continued up to the house.

Edna led them to her front room, offering them some coffee when they had sat down.

"What, can I do for you, dahling?" Edna asks.

"I am Agent Vanders," the blond man says, "and this is Agent Khan."

He points to the other agent.

"We're here, to ask you to make a suit of a Super," the dark haired one says.

"I just can't make a suit for anyone, I have to know who. Measurements and ability features you know, dahling" Edna cuts in.

The blond haired man takes out a computer and places it on the table. Edna attention focuses upon it with utmost attention.

"There is a prophecy about a girl Super," the blond man says pressing a button on the computer, turning it on.

"We have divinators that have foretold of her centuries ago, but she didn't come to our notice until now," the black haired man explained, "We recorded the foretelling, and thought you might enjoy hearing it."

Edna's eyes light up as a figure appears as a hologram above the computer. It was a man, dressed in a cloak, his face barely visible.

"I am Seer, I foresee all."

"I know he is a little corny but keep listening, it gets better," the blond interrupted.

"I see a girl, dark hair, and bright eyes. She shall be the one to bring the world to peace. The one to finally defeat the ultimate evil. Through her, shall come the end of darkness and despair. I also see, that if left alone, this girl shall become either evil, fighting against the good until good fails, or she shall become a withering Violet. Only by the help of another, shall she prevail over evil. And when…"

The blond man turns of the computer replacing it inside his pocket.

"So you see, that is whom you shall make it for," the dark haired man says, "For…"

"Violet Parr, I know dahling," Edna cuts him off.

"Uh, yeah." The agent says taken aback a little.

"Very well, I shall start on the suit," Edna stands up and begins to escort them to the door, "Is there anything else?"

"One more thing," the blond stops, "Under the circumstances, we must tell you, that it is not to your benefit to repeat this information you just received to anyone. Including Violet. Not yet."

"I understand, farewell dahling," Edna watches them leave and quickly heads down to her laboratory. In which, she began creating the super suit.

A/N: Sorry if "E" is OOC, but she is a hard character, you know. Tried to get the darling's in. Ah well, please review. 


	3. The Power Pilferer

Disclaimer: They are not mine, because if they were, I would not get sue for saying they were. But they aren't, so I will say they aren't, and not get sued. 

Flamigirl's eyes gradually open. It is dark; no light can be seen. She feels the cold table on which she is laying. She tries to get up, only to find that she is bound by steel cuffs at her wrists and ankles. Turning her head she tries to see if there is anyone else in the room, but the darkness hides anybody that could be there.

"Don't struggle," a voice in the dark says. A light flicks on and Aura is standing in it.

"What do you want, Aura?" Flamigirl asks, a slight quiver in her voice.

"You already know."

Yeah, she knew. She knew that if he were going to do what she though he wanted to do, it would mean a lot of pain and anguish. After that she would become a normal person. No powers. No super-abilities. Just normal, and mind whipped of ever knowing of such a thing as super powers. Even relocated to another country, as to not trigger whipped memories. She had fled after seeing the first super he had done it to.

"Why me?" Flamigirl began to panic as he took out some instruments.

"You should have known that running away would guarantee you to be a subject in the experiments," he connected various wires to her.

"I'll help you, jus…just give me a chance," urgently she pleads.

"I'm afraid that it is too late for that, Veronica," he turns, finished connecting the final wires to her palms, "now don't try and break free during the process, you might experience higher pain, or possibly, death."

The last words he said struck her hard enough to cause her to stop struggling.

"Why did you release your mind control then?" she now realized that he had done so.

"The machine might not like trying to mess with something so complicated during the "Power Pilferer."

He walks out of the room to his computer, closing the door. It was behind glass, though which he could watch the process. Sitting down Aura presses a few buttons turning the machine on and into Ready Mode.

"Scream all you like, honey," his voice came though the intercom, "Oh, and just to warn you, this will make you momentarily uncomfortable."

With that he pressed the start button on the key board, and the machine began it's process.

At first the machine only whirred and clanked, showing no signs of doing anything. Soon though, a scarlet light began to crawl up the wires and into the collection vile from which they were connected.

"No!" Flamigirl screamed, but it was no use. The heartless machine could know care the damage it was doing to her by draining her powers.

She felt as though her insides were trying to become her outsides. Her blood pulsing though her veins faster that she though possible. Every second the pain increased.

Turning her head she looked at the collection vile. It was only a third full, or at least it looked to be. Flamigirl's vision was rapidly faltering and everything was beginning to fade. Each second seemed like an hour, until finally she fell unconscious from the pain.

Violet jerked awake. Could what she just dreamed be true? It had seemed so real; almost as if she was there. The pain had felt so intense, as if she was in the mind of the girl. But how is that possible?

Eventually shaking the dream away Violet headed down stairs for breakfast. Her parents were already there, making breakfast.

"Morning Vi," her father greeted, "How'd you sleep?"

"Not too well," Violet sleepily replied, "Strange dreams."

"Oh well, ya want some eggs," her mother asked as Violet picked up the paper.

"Sure mom," studying the paper she begins eating the eggs placed in front of her.

She scans the pages quickly, not picking much up, until one article catches her eye.

"Veronica Taylor found missing?" she stared at a picture of the girl, "That can't be right."

"Vi, you ok?" her mom asks as she sits down.

"I'm not sure," Violet places the open paper on the table, "This girl in the paper, has gone missing."

"Well, that thing happens sometimes. Hope they find her," her father looks up from the comics. It was the only bit that he was able to get after Violet started reading the actual news instead.

"Dad wasn't she a Super?"

"Who?"

"Veronica Taylor"

"Oh, yeah, she was a combustion-based super." her father puts the comics down, "Flamigirl I think her name was."

"No!"

"Yeah, I think I was."

"It can't be."

"Why not," her parents both looked at her.

Violet then told them of her dream, and was glad Dash was somewhere else. Having to explain her dream to him would have been more that trouble it already was.

"Do you think it could be real?" Violet said when she was done with her dream.

Just then the phone rings.

"Hold that though, Honey," Helen says picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the Parr residence?" the voice on the other end was deep and serious.

"Yes, I'm Helen Parr, who is this?"

"I am an agent of the PTB. We're a international organization aimed at protecting the world like Super, except we don't have powers like your family does," the voice became less serious with the last statement.

"I'm not familiar with that branch of government," Helen looked concerned with the fact that all the government seemed to know every Super's secret identity.

"Well, we try to keep any business we do unnoticeable."

"So why have you contacted us?"

"We want to meet with your daughter," the man's voice returned to the serious tone it had started with, "The PTB has an interest in her 'talents' and would like to ask her some questions."

"When would you want to meet with her?" Helen grabs a piece of paper ready to write.

"The decision should be entirely hers, you may not persuade her to come by any means, understand."

"Yes, I understand."

"Very well, for the meeting, if she decides to arrive, she needs to come to the Metroville train station at 3:00 Friday afternoon."

"Train station?" Helen asks writing down all the information.

"Yes, we never meet in a fixed location, just in case. Oh, and she may bring parents if she feels it is best. But you absolutely must not ask to go with. She must ask you to go."

"Okay, I have it all."

"Thank you, Mrs. Parr. This will defiantly turn out for the best."

With that the man hangs up, and so does Helen. Sitting back down she turns to Violet and Bob who are both facing her as Dash finally walks in and has breakfast.

"We have to talk," she says.

A/N: I know it is a lot of dialogue but how else could I put it you know. Then again you may like dialogue, I do. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. The Meeting

A/N: None of the Incredible are mine, they're all locked away in the vaults of Pixar, Disney, and Brad Bird. Just wish that I had one of the keys. Oh, well.

"Where are we going again?" Dash asks in the car.

"Your not going with the whole way, just I the car," Helen says turning into the train station, "Violet is going alone, and you are staying with your father and me."

"Ah, man" Dash gave a sulking look, "Why does she always get to do the fun stuff?"

Violet quietly got out of the car.

"Violet," Bob says as Violet turns back to her, "Not to 'persuade' you or anything, but are you sure you don't want us to go with."

"I think I'll be fine," she gives her parents a hug and kiss before heading into the station.

Violet walks down the path toward her platform. Her heart beats fast and her hands shake. Checking her ticket she continues on.

"Calm down Vi," she says to herself, "This is only a meeting with the most high top secret organization in the world."

"Better not think about that," she quickly corrects herself.

Finally she gets to the platform, checks her ticket again, and boards the train. She sees a man standing a compartment door with a sign on it labeled: Reserved

"Is this the place for the PT…"

"Shh!" the man interrupts her, "Don't go blurting things out like that."

"Oh, sorry," Violet looks down.

"Don't worry, your Violet Parr correct?"

"Yes," she looks up at him.

"Good, your early," he unlocks the door behind him, "The rest should be here in a few minutes."

She walks into the compartment. It was really a nice looking place. First Class, very cushioned seats, oak table. Nice, very nice.

Violet sat down in a maroon chair at the side of the room, looking in the drawers that were on that side of the table. Their contents were mostly forgotten papers of previous occupants, nothing much of interest. It wasn't until she moved to another drawer on the table that she found something interesting.

Picking up the paper she examined it, revealing it to be information about her. Everything from her name, size and height, to the different ways she has used her powers.

"What is this," she says to her self reading it slowly, "Has not realized full potential of powers yet?"

She skimmed lower, to see a sentence underlined in red.

"Possibly the chosen one?" she reads, a puzzled expression comes over her face.

Just then a man in a suit grabs the sheet out of her hand.

"Whoops, must have left my cheat sheet around," he sits down across from her as a woman and another man come in and sit as well.

"How are you Violet," the woman says when all of them are seated.

"Fine, I guess," she says still pondering the information on the page.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves."

"I'm Agent Alexander Omnamox," the man with the cheat sheet said, "This is Agent Brian Vanders."

He points to the second male agent who gives a half wave.

"And this is Agent Cara Lexinburg."

The woman nods in greeting.

"Um…Agent Omnamox," Violet starts.

"Please, just call us Agents A, B, and C."

"Okay…Agent A," she begins again, "why exactly did the PTB want to talk to me?"

"Well Violet…can I call you Vi?" the female agent asks.

"Sure."

"Well Vi, the PTB have a certain interest in you because there has been a foretelling…"

"A foretelling?"

"Yes, a Super of the name Seer, lived centuries ago, when our organization was just beginning to form, and he had made a prediction to one of our people at that time."

Vanders pulls out the computer that he had with Edna.

"Here, you should hear it from him."

He plays the message as Violet watches the hologram. She takes in the information like a sponge, absorbing every detail.

"So that means," Violet says after the machine is turned off, "that I am the person to do all that?"

Her face shows a expression of being overcome with the though of her responsibility in such a case.

"The PTB has talked to many super-heroines since Seer made that prediction, and up until now, you are the only one who fits the criteria," Omnamox opens his briefcase.

"So I guess the question is, would you do this, Violet?" Vander asks as everyone looks at her, "Of course we will let you have a day or so to think about it, but let us know your answer before…"

"Of course I will help!" she cuts him off.

"Are you sure?" Lexinburg asks, "It is a huge thing you could be throwing yourself into."

"I know, but I think I can handle it," Violet says softly, "I want to be able to help the world…if I can."

"Very well," Vanders says, "We thought you might say that."

"We had a suit made for you so you could begin. Edna Mode should have it ready for you when you go there," Omnimox says standing, "You may inform you family of the events that took place here if you wish."

"You may go now," Lexinburg says as she and Vanders stand and leave with Omnimox, "Remember to get your new suit from Mode."

Violet beginning to leave as well, heads toward her mother's car, but is stopped by Vanders.

"We will make contact with you after you have received your suit and have adjusted to the added features. Don't take too long to get used to them, you will need them, as well as many other things you will discover while you crime fight. Now go, before we are able to be seen by unfriendly eyes!"

With that he turns and leaves at a quick pace.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I have. They really inspire me to write more. If you have a suggestion or a prediction, on the upcoming chapters, please give a review of your thoughts. I highly appreciate it. Thanks. 


	5. A New Suit, And A New Name

A/N: They aren't mine. They're Brad's. Don't sue.

Violet walks to the door of the Mode Estate. Though Edna was a friend of the family, she never seemed to meet her that many times. Sure, Edna had come over for dinner in the early days of her childhood but she really was not someone Violet knew. The door opens and Violet is greeted by the short woman.

"Hello, dahling," Edna led her down the hall.

"Hi, Edna, um…I was supposed to talk to you about a super suit."

"Yes dahling, come this way it is ready."

They head down the hall to the lab. Edna unlocks the hand print, key number, and retina scan locks. Standing up to the microphone, she puts in the voice key, unlocking the door.

"Just this way, cup of chocolate?" Edna says sitting down. Violet follows, finding E's chairs extremely short.

"I started with the basic features of your previous suit, invisibility capable," Violet's suit roles out of the door in the wall. It is a lavender color with V on top of an I on the chest. The mask is a deep purple, almost black, as well as the thigh high boots and elbow length gloves.

Two machines come down and show the suits invisibility feature.

"I also made it heat sensor proof."

A machine comes down showing this.

"And I also added a few other features I like to call the Violet features," Edna turns to see Violet's reaction.

"And they are?" Violet asks not sure of what else was able to be put into the suit.

"Well dahling, I can only tell you one of the two because I have not been given 'permission' to tell you the other one."

A screen comes down showing a simulation of Violet in the suit, surrounded by her force field and suspended in the air.

"Oh, that is not new, I know how to do that…" Violet starts but is cut off as see sees that the force field itself is hovering over the ground. With that her jaw drops open.

"The newest feature, flying ability, I just created it recently dahling, as well as the other feature," she closes the simulation and gives Violet the suit, "So, what do you think?"

"This, is so awesome!" Violet screams, "Thank you E. Thanks."

"No no, the gratitude is toward you, I did enjoy the designing of this suit. A challenge for once."

"Um…by the way E, is the V for Violet?"

"Yes dahling," Edna then says quickly, seeing Violet's reaction, "I know that seems to give away your identity, but as a super, you shall be Violet Invisible."

"I suppose that is alright." Violet turns to leave.

"The other feature you will find out by simply using it while in combat, one of these times. I do hope you find them soon though, they were fun. Good bye dahling."

As Violet leaves the Mode Estate, she gets an urge to try her new suit out. Ducking behind a building she puts her suit on. Liking the way it fits, she puts the mask on completing the suit. That moment she feels a surge of excitement go through her body.

"This should be great," she says to her self, "But how am I supposed to fly?"

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter, but I just though this was a good place to end the chapter. You know with the question to put the readers at a cliff hanger. Don't worry there will be more. Thanks for reviews again.

A/N: Just one other thing, to better explain the look of Violet's new suit, think of her old suit:  
The black parts are the deep purple color, the red parts are a medium purple, violet color, and the orange belt is a very light lavender. The suit's V is the same light lavender. 


	6. Practice

Disclaimer: Incredibles. Never were mine, Not mine now, Likely to never be mine. Do not sue.

Aura stood in front of a collection of colored vials and a rack, each one representing a different Super he had drained. He had about eleven of them. Deep in though he mindlessly began twirling his red hair.

He turns from the vials. The door closes by itself concealing them as he laughs coldly. Walking to a computer, he brings up a screen showing a robotic version of Flamigirl. Along beside her are the robotic forms of ten other Supers.

"Commence Super Hero World Destruction Sequence?" the computer asks softly.

"Not yet," Aura gave the command, "One more Super, and the dozen will be complete."

"And that one will be?"

"I just love you, computer, much better than a living assistant," Aura ignores the question.

"Thank you, Mr. A, but who will the last one be?"

"One I am least looking forward to capturing," he looks away from the computer to a model of the Incredibles, "Some one from the past."

Smack! Violet crashes into the side of a building, her force field disappearing as she fell. Luckily she had only just gotten of the ground and was not far from it.

"Ow!" she gets up, "I really got to get a hang of this."

Violet then jumps back into the air, creating her force field.

"Ok, this time, lets take it slow," she reassures her self. Slowly she moves forward, "Maybe I can just go high enough to get over the building?"

She aims upward and floats up, steadily going faster, but still maintaining a slower pace.

"Easy now, you can do this," Violet floats over a the building, "See this is easy."

She gets to the other side, going a little faster, adjusting to the speed.

"Nothing to worry about," she starts going a little bit faster.

Just then a bird flies by her startling her. Her force field collapses and he starts to fall.

"No!" she screams. Not able to get he force field back up, she braces for impact.

Suddenly an arm grabs her just before she hit's the pavement.

"You got to be careful little miss Super."

"Frozone?"

"What…is that you Violet?" he sets her down and takes a look at her.

"Yeah, um…thanks for the, uh...catch."

"No, problem, Vi," he looks around, "Were you just flying?"

"Well, if you can call it that," she looks down, "more like floating into things."

"That is awesome!" he has an excited look on his face. That look goes away quickly as she looks at him, "I mean, I'm sure you can get better, probably just need practice."

"Most likely. Oh, and Frozone."

"Yeah?"

"My name in these clothes is Violet Invisible."

"Going solo, ay?"

"Kinda, PTB request you know."

"Yeah, go to Traction Avenue, heard there was some action over there."

"Thanks Frozone."

"Tell Mr. I, I said hi," he laughs at his joke, as he begins to leave, "Oh and miss Invisible."

"Yes?"

"Nice suit," he projects a path of ice and skates away.

Turning, Violet jumps into flight again, heading towards Traction.

"Practice," she thinks to herself as she almost hits a telephone pole.

A/N: I hope you got a kind of an idea who Aura could be. Sort of a teaser, eh? If you're still clueless, don't worry, more hints will come eventually. Thanks for the reviews again. 


	7. Abduction

A/N: Hey, the Incredibles are not mine, but Mr. Mahn is mine. Don't sue.

"Hey Violet," Tony says walking up to her the following day.

"Hey Tony," she opens her locker to find all her stuff in a mess, "What the?"

"Locker searches, looking for Supers to expel." Tony helps her get what was in her locker cleared up a bit, "I guess they don't care whether you know they went though or not."

"It's just stupid," Violet puts some books from her bag into the locker, "So, how've ya been?"

"Fine," he notices a package in her bag, and picks it up, "What's this?"

"Oh. Nothing, nothing at all," After noticing the package, containing her old suit, Violet quickly takes it back

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing important."

"Well, okay then. It's about time for class we should go."

He starts to head to class.

"Um…Tony."

"Yeah," he stops.

"Can I put this in your locker, mines full," she points to her locker.

"Sure thing, Vi, I think mines been searched already anyway," he opens his locker and puts the package in.

"Will you let me see what it is?"

"Eventually"

"Ok."

They both shut their lockers and walk together to class, their hands are together. Neither of them have a care in the world. That is until the late bell rings. They quickly run into their class room and the package is forgotten.

A paper is shoved under Tony's nose as he read his book.

"You've been summoned by the office, Mr. Mahn," a nerdy office assistant says. Tony's teacher releases him from class to go there.

"Is it big, Claf…Clid…" he breaks off.

"Clifford," the assistant says in annoyance, "and it's big alright."

"Oh, well," Tony says in a bored tone. He enters Principal Mahn's office.

The first thing he notices are the plaques on the wall, gleaming at him. Tony laughed to himself. The plaques seemed to have the most attention of the whole room. Everywhere else had papers all messed about.

"Hello, Mr. Rydinger, I'm glad you could meet with me," Tony's principle sat at his desk.

"It's no problem, " Tony sits across form the desk, "Mr. Mahn, uh, just call me, Tony."

"Ok Tony, do you know why you're here?"

"Well, not exactly. Why?"

"Your locker was searched in our locker search…"

"But I thought mine had already been done."

"…and you were found in the possession of a super suit."

"A what?"

"A super suit," Mr. Mahn holds up old Violet's suit.

"Hey, isn't that the suit of one of the Incredibles?"

"Yes, the daughter, on the news last night. Violet Invisible she called herself. Except she was wearing something different."

"Yeah, cute lavender," Tony's ears go red for a moment, "Oops! I mean lavender."

"Look here! You know that the school is trying to find any supers in school and expel them. Do not interfere with our search by having super suits, when you are not, indeed, a super!" Mr. Mahn stands and opens the door, handing the super suit to Tony.

"Here, take this. You may go now," Tony exits through the door, "Oh. Also, you and I never had this chat, ok?"

"Ok, Mr. Mahn."

The principle smiles as he closes the door.

As Tony walked down the hall he contemplated the many questions that were swimming in his head.

"That was weird, Violet Invisible's old suit?

His ears go red again. His mind quickly races.

"What would Violet say if I had more feelings toward the super hero Violet?"

"Why do they both have the same first name? It just makes things confusing."

"How did the super suit get in my locker?"

"Could the package Violet put in my locker have to do with the suit?"

"What if Violet is a super hero?"

"No! That's just unbelievable. She would tell me wouldn't she?"

Just then, out of nowhere a hand grabs him from behind. He struggles, but it is no use.

"Move no more," the man that had grabbed him says, placing a knife to Tony's neck. He stops struggling and the man drags him out the door, "Don't think about calling for help either, I will only kill ya."

The man binds and gags Tony, laying him on the ground. Reaching behind him he gets his bow, and places a note on an arrow. He knocks the arrow on his bow, and sends it flying into the window of the principle's office.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. The arrow could barely be seen sticking out of one of those dang plaques that lined the wall.

"That boy, is our key to leave."

With that the man knocks him out, and the two of them disappear.

A/N: Not to mess with nerds (I'm a little bit of one my self) and not to mess with people named Clifford, but you got to admit, this guy's not one of the cool crowd. I always thought Tony was in the cool crowd, so his view of nerds would be that they are not something to put much attention on.

Also, I tried to get Tony start thinking about his subconscious attraction to Violet as a super hero. I hope it is not too corny. Thanks for reviews. 


	8. Aura's Plan

A/N: Sorry for posting this next chapter so late, I have just had a bunch of things going on at once, you know. School, work, ect. Anyways this chapter is finally here. Yay!

Disclaimer: The Incredibles and its characters belong to Pixar, Disney, and Brad Bird. Mr. Mahn and the name Aura belong to me, as well as the plot of this story. Please do not sue.

"Let me see the note," Violet looks it again. At first it appears blank, but Violet places an invisible hand over the paper to reveal letters, pieced together like most ransom notes,

Violet Invisible

If you value the life of this citizen, then you shall follow these instructions:  
Meet a representative at 1165 Walt's Warehouses; Warehouse C, from eleven to midnight. Come alone, or else.

"I have to go," she says, placing the note down.

"That is out of the question, you know that is suicide."

"Yes, but if there is a chance I can save Tony, I must take it."

After arguing with her mother, Violet receives no success. Despite her mother's request that she not go out and save him for herself, she begins to ready her self for the rescue.

"Good bye," she says heading out the window. She then flies off toward Walt's Warehouses.

Tony opens his eyes to see himself in a dark room. He is being held by a containment cell, much like the ones that Syndrom had used. Directly across the room from him he can barely make out a door. It seems that he is the only occupant of the room, though it is hard to tell. The only other light than his containment cell are the vacant computers.

"Where am I?" he asks himself trying to remember what happened to land him here, his head hurt a lot. Then he remembered the super suit, and then the man.

Just then the door hisses open, releasing a blinding light. It takes a moment for Tony's eyes to adjust. When they do, he can see that there are three people there. One a guard of some sort, another a scientist. He goes over to the computer. The last is a red haired man wearing black and white clothes. On his chest is a big letter A in white.

"Mr. Rydinger, nice to see you…awake," the man says walking up to him.

"Who are you?" Tony struggles against the containment beams.

"You, may call me Aura," he replies patiently.

"What do you want with me?"

"I think that you are hardly in the position to demand such information, but I will tell you anyways," Aura starts to monologue, "You are a valuable person, especially to certain super-heroes, mainly Violet Invisible. When you are valuable to super-heroes, you are worth saving. Do you know what I mean? Do you know why you're valuable." "Because I have her old suit?"

"That, and the fact that you know her personally."

"No I don't," Tony thinks about his previous thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, you don't know you do, but you do. Therefore, you are bait, so to speak. You are the lure to get her here."

"What are you going to do when she gets here, make an exchange?"

"No, no, no. I'm going to kill you. Yes, that's right. I'm not a Saturday Cartoon bad guy. I am cold and evil, and I will kill you," he smirks at the reaction on Tony's face, "Of course that will not be until you see her, de-masked and un-powered."

Aura laughs at his joke.

"I might even let you live until I conquer the world…kind of as a witness that I did it, you know?"

"You're sick."

"Silence!" Aura's voice echoes around the room, "You are not the one you can afford to make insults. You will pay for your comment."

Aura snaps his fingers and the scientist presses buttons. Then a jolt of electricity jumps through him

Tony cries out in agony, the pain rips through his body.

When it subsides he hangs there, too drained to hold himself up.

"How do you like my new invention. The Electro-Drain. Cool huh?" Aura looks Tony in the face, "Let that jolt be a warning, for anymore from you and I'll double for the next zap."

He turns and walks down the steps.

"Bones!" Aura looks at the scientist.

"Yes, Mr. Syn…I mean…Mr. Aura."

"Make sure that did not do too much to him. I have not calibrated the Electro-Drain for normal humans."

"Yes, sir."

The scientist then checks Tony.

"And now, I have some business to attend to, Aura checks his watch as he leaves, the door hissing shut behind him.

A/N: This was a very hard chapter to come up with, the whole getting Violet to head toward saving him. But I got though it. Sorry if it seems a bit choppy. Aura part gave some ease so all is well. Please Review. 


	9. Negotiation

A/N: Hey, me no own, you no sue.

Violet lands outside Warehouse C and turns invisible. She walks into the warehouse, careful to leave the door open a crack as to not lock behind her. A guard comes by, she knocks him out with a swift kick to the head.

"Wait a minute," she tells herself, "Knocking guards out is not the way to get Tony back."

Violet continues down the hall she is in toward a door at the end of the hall.

"Ah, you're here," a familiar voice on the intercom says, "Just go through the door strait ahead."

She follows the instructions, thinking that she should have not given away her presence by knocking out the guard.

Opening the door, she sees a man dressed in a black suit with a white A on the front, sitting at a table.  
His hair color is red and long, and comes down to his shoulders. Something about his face seems familiar as well.

"No need to be invisible, it just makes it harder for me to talk to you, when I can't see you."

Violet becomes invisible.

"Now Invisigirl…"

"Violet Invisible is the name."

"Okay, Violet…please, sit down."

She sits across the table from him. Resisting the urge to hit him, she reminds herself that cooperation is the way to get Tony back.

"Now, I am sure you wish to see Mr. Rydinger again, correct?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we can make a deal then."

"Show me him!"

"Wow, hold you horses, Perhaps asking would be better?"

She asks and he snaps his fingers. Another man comes out with a remote.

The first man takes it and dismisses the other. Pressing a button on the remote, a screen scrolls down. The man presses another button and an image comes up on the screen.

"This is live feed," the man says putting the remote down.

Violet looks at Tony, his body is limp, hanging in the containment cell, but the sound of his breath confirms his life. It is apparent though, that he is not conscious.

"How dare you!"

"Hey missy, what did you expect me to do, leave him in perfect condition, I am a bad guy after all."

"Are you the one who did this!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"What is your deal!" Violet says in disgust.

"You come with me, and he is spared."

She runs it through her mind over and over.

"If I go, I would have a better chance at living than Tony," she thinks to herself, "But would they really not harm him anymore?…I have to risk it."

"I agree to make the deal, on one condition."

"You are hardly in a position for conditions. But humor me."

"I want have live feed on him until he is set free."

"That seems reasonable. Very well, you may have the live video, but we must leave at once."

"Fine," she follows them to the plane, where she is handcuffed inside and has the camera placed in front of her to see Tony.

The plane then takes off, heading strait for Nomanisan Island.  
A/N: Sorry it's small. Thanks for reviews. 


	10. Aura UnMasked

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying, your tired of hearing it, but it must be said: No mine.

"You mean she's gone!" Helen asks in astonishment, "I told her it was too dangerous to go by her self!"

"I know honey but can you blame her?" Bob says walking over to his closet.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to go after her, don't we?"

"Where would she be?"

"If my suspicions are correct, they would be heading toward Nomanisan Island."

"Nomanisan, why?"

"Because I think that a certain person we know, may have not perished as we have thought."

Violet opens her eyes, she is in a containment cell. Quickly she starts to look for the video camera, but soon remembers that she had seen Tony set free in the park, unconscious.

"Well, well, well. You're awake finally."

She looks up and sees Aura.

"What do you want with me?" Violet says.

"Simple matter really, I need your powers."

"What?"

"You see, I have a certain desire to destroy this world, and in order to do so, I figured, hey, why not use a Superhero team to do it?" Aura gestures with his hands as he speaks, "The only problem, is that no Super-Hero is willing to join me in this evil plot. So you see, I had a problem."

"So you're draining supers to use their powers yourself?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I couldn't do that," he laughs while talking, "Even supers that have multiple powers, such as you, cannot posses another super's powers, unless of course, that is their power. No, I am just raising an army of robotic supers. Supers I can control. Ones that only I will be able to defeat"

"You seem familiar, have we met before? Your plot sounds much like…"

"Syndrom's?" Aura cuts her off.

"Yes. Yes, very much like…" she just now realizes who Aura is, "You're Syndrom."

"Well I suppose my cover is blown, but you remember me, like this," he pulls his hair strait up, showing that he is in fact, Syndrom.

"You…"

"Ah, ah," he shakes his head, "not a word, not at least if you want Anthony here to have something more to happen to him." Tony is carried in by some guards. He is conscious, but he's bound and gagged.

"But the video," Violet says in a shock.

"Did you actually believe that I would set him free?" Syndrom laughs, "I think it is time to reveal your true identity. Oh and a word out of you, and he dies, okay."

Syndrom walks up to Violet. Tony, though trying not to look, is still tempted with the thoughts of that were in his head since the last time he was free. Slowly, Violet's mask is lifted away.

"Violet Parr, you see Tony. Your own girlfriend, a superhero. Hahahahahahaha"

Tony breaks free, from the guards and lunges at Syndrom, fully in-raged.

"You skum!" he jumps at him, "How dare you, she would have told me on her own!"

Suddenly Syndrom zaps Tony with zero-point energy. He freezes in mid-air.

"Would she have?" Syndrom then walks over to his computer, bringing Tony along, "She didn't seem to show signs of going toward doing so."

"Now, I don't know about you, but I am ready to rule the world now."

He presses a button and violet is released. Before she touches the ground though, Aura zaps her with the zero-point energy as well.

"Don't follow us," Syndrom says to the guards as he leaves for his absorption chamber, "I can handle it from here."

A light pours down on the table. It is the only light that is there when Syndrom brings them into the room.  
Violet eyes the table with fear, waiting for what is inevitable.

"Your lucky, you know that," Syndrom says leading them to a sub room. This one was almost identical, except instead of a table there is a glass bubble.

"The last Super I de-powered totally destroyed the system of the table, you get the more comfortable standing edition."

Syndrom snaps Violet into the cuffs inside the glass orb. The bubble then closes and levitates in the air. Syndrom walks around to the controls, setting Tony where he can see.

"Now, I am afraid it's go time."

A/N: Oh, the suspense. I will try to get the next chapter up a soon as possible, but I can only write so fast. Thanks for the reviews again. 


	11. The Last Power

A/N: Sorry for the delay, stuff just got in the way and I could not write for a while, but alas, I have this chapter finished finally. Please enjoy/review. 

The machine starts, the vile for Violet's powers drops into the filling chamber. The power reaching toward Violet where she is contained.

"No!" Tony screams from where he is bound.

Syndrome watched with glee.

The power is just entering the orb and is within inches of Violet. She tries to put up force fields but they fail.

Tony, fighting out of his constraints, runs over to Violet in the orb. Desperately he tries to break it open but, is unsuccessful. All he can do is watch as the power of the Power Piferer reaches Violet and slowly starts to drain her power.

He quickly looks back at Syndrome and leaps at him in rage.

"Foul beast of the lowest muck! Insect pig's dung!" Tony says flying through the air at him.

Causally Syndrome lifts his finger and Tony is surrounded in a green aura.

"You are really annoying, I like it better when you were unconscious."

He throws Tony at the wall, causing him to hit his head. He drops to the floor and starts to fade. Right before he becomes knocked out, he looks at the orb and glimpses what he believes is a miracle. But then it was all black.

Violet finds herself floating in the air. All is black and silent. Remembering being drained by Aura's machine, she wonders how she got to this place.

"Violet." a voice says, it is coming from a far distance. Echoing around it seems somewhat mystical.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Violet turns around to face a woman, glowing with a light that illuminates brightly.

"I am the first super, Furmicana!"

"The first super," Violet says to herself, "But she can't be still alive."

"I am here because the time has come."

"Time?"

"Shh, child, let me explain," the woman floats over to Violet, "Every so hundred years there is a chosen super. One who, in the certain circumstances, is the one who will save the world and rid it of all evil…Or at least for a few more hundred years. You child are one of them."

"But…"

"I know how this must sound to you but you have been chosen to do this, starting…with Syndrome."

"How am I to do this?"

"That is where I come in," the woman pulls out a card from her clothes, "I must ask you three questions first though."

"Those are?" Violet says in urgency.

"One, Is it better it have wronged and gotten away with it, or right and still have no one notice.

"Doing right is what being a hero is about, of course that is the correct choice."

"Good. Two, which is better, a stronger force or a stronger heart."

"A stronger heart."

"Very good, I think I have a good idea of your true nature, but answer this last question. If it came to the point that you would either have to sacrifice your self to save your opponent's life, would you do so?"

"What?"

"If you had to choose whether to save yourself or save Aura, would you save him. Even if you die yourself?"

"All life is as valuable as the next. If I came to that point...I think that I would save him."

The card in the woman's hand begins to glow. Violet gasps at seeing it.

"Ah, my child, that is a true testimony of your spirit."

The woman then brings the card down on Violet's head, "I now grant you with the power of every Super!"

The card is absorbed on her head and the glow spreads down her face and engulfs her whole body. She floats up into the air and the light intensifies.

"With the power of all the Supers, and the power of those who came before," voices seem to come from the card, "We grant you our power, so that you may rid the earth of evil once more!"

Slowly the light fades as her body absorbs the energy. She floats toward the ground.

"Now, Violet. Go!" the first super says sending her back.

A/N: I promise to not delay so much for the next chapter, I am going to have more free time now to write.


	12. Evil No More

A/N: I do not own. I might not have said it on the last chapter but it still applies. The ownership, I have not. 

Syndrome laughs as he watches the Power Pilferer suck the power out of Violet.

"I've done it," He says to himself, "I, Aura, have drained the last super!"

Just then he notices something happening in the orb. He looks to see Violet standing up, the cuff she was in are now broken. The Power Pilferer's power seems to counter act and starts to work in reverse.

"What?" Syndrome stares in disbelief.

He then checks his computer and sees the super robots beginning to break and explode.

The orb cracks and breaks open, allowing Violet to be set free.

"Bu..but that's not p..p..possible!"

The Powers of the supers rush out of the robots and the camera that was on them, explodes.  
Syndrom looking up watches as the Power Pilferer breaks down from power loss. The powers of the pilfered Supers go to their right-full owners, as well as their memories.

As Violet's feet touch the ground, a light surrounds her. Its brightness spreads to fill the whole room. Violet's suit begins to change. Out of her back sprouts great, magnificent, lavender wings, and all of her suit changes to become lighter.

"Syndrome!" Violet says walking toward him slowly. Her voice is mystical, yet full of power, "It is far past time that your evil ways stop!"

Syndrome looks around frantically for a hiding place as Violet gets closer.

"For too long has the world been corrupted by you and others!" She stands just in front of Syndrome. His eyes are wide with fear.

"Though I do not enjoy it, I must defeat you!"

In a last attempt, Syndrome shoots zero-point energy at Violet. It surrounds her but she is not frozen, and continues to move and speak as normal.

"I'm sorry, but I must activate the power vested in me to drive all of your evil that is in you, out."

"You mean your going to…"

"Yes. That's right, I believe that there is some good left in you, and if I clear the overpowering darkness, it shall shine like nothing else. So prepare!"

The light that is in the room starts to gather around Syndrome. It becomes a tower of light and is right on top of Syndrome.

Slowly the light starts to darken as it filtered out all the evil in Aura's heart. Syndrome's screams and voices from Syndrome's past can be heard as the tower becomes as black as his soul was before.

Running through Syndrome's mind are the past days of his life, starting from his earliest memory. Of the Golden Age of super heroes. Of the days when he had only been known as Syndrome. And of the past few days. Each of them he watches as the evil is pulled out of them. Each of them he feels being replaced by lightness and hope. Then at last, Buddy realizes the goodness that was hidden in his soul, and the evil that was Syndrome leaves him.

Raising her hand Violet opens a portal and sends the blackness through it, closing it behind.

Lying there after is Buddy Pine unconscious.

Tony wakes to see Violet standing there.

"Violet?"

"Now it is done," Violet falls and Tony catches her just in time. Her suit turns back to normal.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl bust through the wall at that moment, both of them in their super suits, only to find all the work done.

"Violet?" Mrs. Parr looks at Tony as he holds her.

"She's unconscious," he tells her.

"What happened in here?" Mr. Parr asks looking at the damaged equipment.

"Mr. Parr…"

Bob looks surprised.

"I figured it out since I found out that Violet was a super. It makes sense."

Bob looks relieved.

"She was amazing, Mr. Parr. Syndrome was tough, but she was tougher."

"Syndrome?"

"Yeah, that's who kidnapped us."

"Well the officials are on their way, and I'd say it is time that we all go home," Helen says.

"Yes, I believe you're right," Bob says picking Violet up.

Bob and Helen put Violet in the jet that they had came in and the four of them take off. Tony sits by Violet as they fly home.

"Thanks," Tony says to Violet as she sleeps, "for saving the world."

He takes her hand and thinks about the fact that for now, the world is safe and at a relative peace.

The End

A/N: Hey every one, I have finished. Not much more I can say. If I get any inspiration I might make another Incredibles story. Thanks for all the reviews. Please tell me anything you liked about this story. Um... I guess that's all.  
See ya.


End file.
